


Somethings Never Change

by TripCreates



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Post-Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Makoto was happy Haru kept competing as long as he had, truly he was. What Makoto didn’t like was all the time Haru’s training took up, especially when it was for the Olympics.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shimegami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimegami/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s Day Everyone! What better way to celebrate than with these two being in love?
> 
> I wanted to try something different for these two than I previously done with post-series fics so I decided to make them a little older. Most stuff I’ve seen has them in their early 20s so I thought why not late 20s? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Shimegami as well as everyone else! I love coming back to these characters and was happy to participate in this little exchange.

Makoto was happy Haru kept competing as long as he had, truly he was. He was proud of his husband and had been there for all of it; national competitions, Rio, Tokyo and now the current 2024 Olympics. Haru had gone longer than many other swimmers and Makoto was amazed he’d gone on for so long, doing what he loved.

What Makoto didn’t like was all the time Haru’s training took up, especially when it was for the Olympics. Makoto wasn’t selfish enough to be upset over not seeing Haru as much when he got home from teaching, but it was how hard Haru was pushing himself. Yes, there was a lot at stake when it came to these events but Makoto’s first priority was always Haru’s health and wellbeing. Haru had trained hard in the past but this time it was different. Makoto noticed something was off about him and he couldn’t take it any longer.

Makoto waited until one night after Haru came home from practice. It was another late night for the swimmer. Makoto was already sitting in bed, reading, when Haru slipped under the covers next to him, looking more exhausted than ever. Makoto found himself unable to hold his tongue now.

He closed the book and set it on the nightstand, followed by his glasses.

“Haru,” he said gently, looking down at the other man.

“Hmm?” Haru mumbled, not opening his eyes.

Makoto sucked in a deep breath before saying, “There’s something I want to talk about, if that’s alright?”

Haru opened his eyes and looked up at Makoto. He pushed himself up, resting back against the headboard, and looked at Makoto. He as quiet as he waited for him to continue.

“I’m worried about how you’re holding up with all this training you’re doing. I haven’t seen you work this hard since the Rio Games and I’m worried about you over doing it,” Makoto said. A small part of him was worried Haru would take offense to this but he had to say it.

Haru didn’t reply for a few moments and Makoto could tell he was debating something with himself.

“This is going to be my last time competing, so I want to do my best,” Haru eventually said.

When Haru didn’t elaborate, Makoto asked, “You mean your last Olympics?”

“Ever.”

Makoto was stunned silent. He hadn’t been expecting that, or maybe he should have? Haru couldn’t compete forever no matter how good of a swimmer he was. “Why haven’t you said something sooner?” he asked when he found his voice again. The games were only months away now and Haru waits until now to drop this on him?

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” Haru replied, casting his gaze down to the bed.

Makoto thought Haru seemed more distant lately but he didn’t realize it was because Haru was dealing with the thought of retirement. He just assumed it was focused on training and didn’t think much of it. He now felt like the worst husband in the world.

“I’m sorry, Haru, I should have picked up on this. I’m normally so good at that,” he said, reaching out to lay his hand on top of Haru’s. He gently rubbed circles into the back of Haru’s hand with his thumb. “I must be getting too old.”

“You’re only 28,” Haru deadpanned.

Makoto chuckled but moved on. “Even if you retire, you can still keep swimming if you aren’t competing. It’s nothing something you have to completely give up.”

Haru gazed at Makoto for a moment before looking away again, nodding.

“Just go out there and swim like you always do and that will be enough. I’ll always be proud of you.”

Makoto leaned up and kissed the side of Haru’s head. As he pulled away, he saw the faint smile on Haru’s lips. “Now, let’s get you to bed,” he said, pulling away from Haru.

Makoto reached over and turned off the lamp. As he laid down onto his pillow, Haru scooted in close to him. Makoto smiled as he wrapped his arm around Haru’s waist and drifted off to sleep.

*

Four Years Later

*

Haru sat in the bathtub, eyes closed and relaxing. The water was starting to cool but he made no attempt to get out just yet. His thoughts were too busy elsewhere as he reflected on his life and the water was comforting.

It was already time for another Summer Olympics and Haru wasn’t there. He was to watch the swimming events with Makoto from the comfort of their home. And Haru was perfectly okay with that.

Of course, it hadn’t been easy for Haru going into post-retirement life at first. After him and Rin bowed out together at the last Olympics, Haru faced a new set of challenges. The main one being he didn’t know what to do with his free time without all the training. Rin adjusted easier when he moved back to Japan with Sousuke and tried to give Haru some advice. The first year was the worst for Haru but after Makoto accepted to take over the Iwatobi Swim Club from Sasabe, things became much easier.

Rin teased them about moving back to Iwatobi but Haru was happy to be back. It would always be home to him. He helped Makoto around the club when he needed it and he was grateful it gave him something to do. It also gave him the chance to spend more time with his husband than he had before.

Haru was glad to have Makoto now more than ever. A small part of him still missed the thrill of stepping up on the starting block at a meet but whenever he looked at Makoto, he knew he made the right decision in retiring. They could move on with their life together.

“Haru.”

(Speaking of Makoto.)

Haru slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at his husband. Makoto was leaning over, hand extended to him and smiling with his head cocked to the side. Somethings never change.

“The swimming events are about to start soon,” Makoto continued, waiting for Haru to move.

Haru shifted in the tub and grabbed Makoto’s hand, letting him be pulled from the water. Makoto handed him a towel as he stepped out and left the room to let Haru dry off.

After changing into an old shirt and pair of sweatpants, Haru joined Makoto on the couch.

Makoto wrapped his arm around Haru’s shoulder, pulling him in close. They sat in comfortable silence as the events started, making little comments here and there about some of the swimmers.

_“It’s certainly going to be different without Nanase and Matsuoka competing this year,” said one commentator._

_“It’ll be time for the rest of the competition to step up and see who can take their places on the podium,” said the other._

Haru shifted in his seat at the mention of his name. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to compete for a fourth Olympics even if he kept training. He could have tried but there was no guarantee he would have done as well like he did when he was younger. Haru went out on top as one of the most decorated Japanese swimmers and it would be awhile before anyone took that away from him. It was nice not having the pressure to compete anymore. He was just “Haru” again.

Haru felt Makoto’s gaze on him and turned to meet it. “If you’re wondering if I miss it, don’t worry. I’m okay,” he said.

Makoto smiled and leaned in. “I know,” he said, pressing his lips to Haru’s forehead.

Haru tilted his chin up in time to catch Makoto’s lips before he could pull way. Makoto chuckled as he felt Haru shift and begin pushing to lay out on the couch.

“If we continue like this, we’re going to miss stuff,” Makoto said, pulling away as he ran his hands up underneath Haru’s shirt, showing no signs of stopping.

Haru resituated himself in between Makoto’s leg as the other draped one leg off the side of the couch to give Haru more room. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and pushed the button to start recording the rest of program. “Now we won’t miss anything,” Haru said, dropping the remote and turning his full attention back on Makoto below him.

He leaned down, recapturing Makoto’s lips as he ran his hands into Makoto’s hair. He’d much rather be doing this than watching swimming anyway. Who would have thought?


End file.
